


【R76】【76R】無差 Cœur（心）

by wyl50



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyl50/pseuds/wyl50
Summary: 一個心臟移植的故事
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison





	【R76】【76R】無差 Cœur（心）

**Author's Note:**

> 這個文腦洞是之前某晚上看的劇 劇叫 réparer les vivants 講的是器官捐獻  
> ooc ooc  
> be吧 但是有那麼一點點點點he 主要人物死亡 爆炸之後結果與官設完全不符  
> 注意避雷 避雷 避雷  
> 不能接受請點右上叉 手機按左上的箭頭 謝謝  
> 第一次寫文 文筆巨爛無比……鋪墊異常長……為了閱讀愉快正文用簡體……
> 
> 首發於lofter 2017/3/30

莱耶斯其实非常不愿意带新兵。要不是暂时退居后方养伤，他才不会来带这些毛头小子，他们中很多人不懂军队规矩，不尊重长官，不服从命令，总喜欢捅娄子，剩下的体能训练还跟不上，还不乏又喜欢捅娄子，体能还跟不上的。莱耶斯感到很头疼，这感觉比肩上中一枪还不好。

“今天我们要开始第一次射击训练了……”莱耶斯看着突然兴奋的新兵蛋子们头痛又犯了，就不能安静听我说完么？“但是在开始之前我们要复习一下射击要领。有谁能告诉我面对敌人应该瞄准哪里？”队伍瞬间一片寂静。看来这帮新兵蛋子不光体力不行，脑子也不行，看来有必要建议征兵体检加一条，检查智力了。“没人么？那你来答一下，第二排那个金色头发的。”这个蠢蛋的头发也太刺眼了，莱耶斯想。看着黑着脸凶巴巴的教官，莫里森一阵头皮发麻，完了完了，要是答错了感觉估计罚跑十圈是不够的。“嗯？士兵。问你话呢，战场上没有时间给你犹豫。”莱耶斯直瞪着这个金色头发的新兵，莫里森感觉浑身发毛。“报……报告长官，我觉得要打头，因为有种说法叫爆头……”莱耶斯很无语，这些新兵都是打游戏打多把脑子打坏了吧……“回答错误，士兵。你们都听好了，在战场上，瞄准敌人的胸部。听清楚了么士兵？”莱耶斯狠狠瞪了一眼这个没脑子的金发蠢蛋，“你从哪里来的，没有一点常识？”“印第安纳。”“看着你是新兵的份上这次不惩罚你，但是下次……”莫里森感觉要被这个一脸全世界欠他钱的教官的眼刀杀死了。

然而有人说过，莫里森的脾气倔得像头蠢驴。

每次练习打靶，都有一个蠢蛋只打头。莱耶斯气到想爆炸，自己明明都特别强调过了。而且还是那个金发蠢蛋，对，被点名的那个。那天真该罚他跑个一百圈靶场加深记忆。  
“那个印第安纳来的蠢货，”莱耶斯忍住想冲上去来一枪的想法，“训练结束以后你给我留下来，解释一下为什么不听命令，士兵。其他人训练完可以去休息。现在，你，给我去跑一百圈，好好反省反省。”  
一百圈可不是小工程，等其他人训练结束散去，莫里森连一半都没有跑到。去他妈的狗屎教官，总是针对我。  
“好了，你可以停下了，”莱耶斯看看靶场已经没什么人了，“你叫什么名字？你知道为什么我要把你留下来么？”该死的，第一次那么近面对这个金发蠢蛋居然发现他很好看，为什么不去当个文艺兵，还给自己省下很多麻烦。“杰克·莫里森，长官。是不是因为……”莫里森的声音小了下去，心虚……“叫我莱耶斯就好。我观察你很久了，你每次都瞄头 ，我之前说的话你没有听见吗，还是你觉得我没有处罚你你就可以肆无忌惮乱来了？”虽然还是看出莱耶斯很生气，但是莫里森也觉得莱耶斯的语气缓和了很多。“但是加训是必须的。记得打胸，不要打头。”“但是我觉得爆头的话敌人会死得更快啊……”“但是在远距离情况下一毫米的准心位移会导致一枪杆的误差，杰克。在战场上，不是在这个安全的靶场里。”莱耶斯叹口气，“你还没有上过战场，到时候你就会知道了……你要躲过子弹碎片，还有瞄着你的敌人，你得移动，你得找掩体，你会紧张，会手抖，所以你需要寻找更大的目标，头太小了。我们不是狙击手，他们才需要练习打点，我们只需要打到目标就够了。步枪的子弹不是一般人能扛得住的。”说着莱耶斯做起了示范，枪枪命中心脏部位。“打心脏倒不是必要，但是要瞄准躯干。你来试试。”说着叉起手站在一边看着莫里森。莫里森在这个命中率完全可以枪枪爆头的教官的严厉的目光中举起了枪，感觉手都在颤抖……

“打得还可以吧，在新来的中间不错了，但是要上战场可还远远不够。而且瞄准太慢了，你这样会被打成筛子的。”莫里森觉得这大概可以算是这个喜欢鸡蛋里挑骨头的教官最高的赞扬了吧……“莱耶斯长官，训练场在平时会开到多晚，我觉得我需要多一点练习。”莫里森又打起了练习爆头的小算盘。“一般……正式训练结束还会开放一两个小时，今天也不早了，你可以回去了。”“是，长官！”莫里森立正，敬了一个标准的军礼，然后屁颠儿屁颠儿跑开了。莱耶斯很想笑，但是忍住了，这个小子太倔了，估计留下来也不是干什么正经事儿，不过那么自觉，也随他去了吧。他边走边想，不过，自己有多久没有笑过了？

战争总是突如其来，在这批新兵训练完没几个月在边境就传来了恐怖组织的炮火。养兵千日，用兵一时，这批新兵也会一起上前线，而此时，莱耶斯的伤也已经痊愈，上级考虑到磨合问题，决定让莱耶斯继续带队。

几个月时间，莫里森的枪法突飞猛进，虽然还是比不上莱耶斯，但在队友之中已经算是佼佼者了。毕竟还是没见识过真正的战场啊，莱耶斯想。但是明天，明天就不一样了，可能明天过后，自己就将再也见不到一些人，不过这就是战争。莱耶斯一夜未眠。

第一场战役打得异常顺利，晚餐时间，整个军营都充斥着士兵们的自我吹嘘和恶俗的玩笑。莱耶斯在角落找到一个位置坐下，皱了皱眉。突然，那丛金色的头发闪过。“晚上好啊加比，怎么，没有人陪我们伟大的长官大人吃饭么？”杰克笑得灿烂到都像打了圣光，“今天我可是打了最多人的，怎么样，没有白练吧？而且都还是爆头哦，我说了爆头好吧？”加比不想说话，在心里叨念，你个小祖宗，天天光顾着打别人，自己多么显眼都不知道，要不是我枪枪毙了瞄你的人，你的尸体都可以堆成山了好么。莫里森看莱耶斯不回答，又笑着挑衅他，“怎么，默认我说的对了？亲爱的莱耶斯长官？”莱耶斯黑着脸，“来，把我给你们讲过的射击要领前三条背一遍。”“第一条，持枪姿势正，第二条，目标瞄胸口，第三条，时刻找掩护……”莫里森突然发现了什么，“好的长官，我看您的心情不太好，那我不打扰了，先走了，您慢用啊。”一溜烟跑了。莱耶斯忍不住笑出了声，杰克真是太可爱了，虽然这么形容一个成年人略有不妥，但这是真的啊，他有着最纯洁的理想－－惩恶扬善，他一直那么开心，简直就像一颗太阳不停散发着温暖的阳光，还有那金色的头发，也跟阳光的颜色一样。

战争结束了，因为战场上的出色表现，莫里森和莱耶斯都进入了士兵强化计划的初选，经过一系列药物测试，成了剩下为数不多人中的两个，接下来就是更多强度的训练，大剂量药物注射，以及难熬的药物不良反应……而莫里森和莱耶斯被分配到了一个宿舍，可以说是形影不离了，毕竟上战场要有个实力相当的人帮你看住背后的敌人会轻松很多不是么？

某次下午的单独训练，莫里森一个手抖打到了训练机器人的头上。“嗯？不记得我说过什么了么，士兵？要服从命令！”莱耶斯调侃道。“你现在可不是我的长官了加比，况且那次我可是军队里射杀敌人最多的，你才排第二呢！”莫里森笑着回击。“你才比我多一个，瞎嘚瑟什么？说不定是统计错误呢！”“诶呦你别不服气啊亲爱的长官，一个也是多啊。”莱耶斯看着一脸欠揍的杰克，又好气又好笑，“非得逼我说出来你都不会躲，要不是我你早死了不知多少次了，那次数都比得上你的射杀数量了。”“是是是，谢谢长官大人，我的命都是你救的。但是我还是觉得，爆头死得快，你要是不信我们现在就可以做个实验，你瞄准我的心脏，我瞄准你的脑子，我们一起开枪，你崩了我的心脏，我爆了你的头……”莱耶斯真想扒开这个蠢蛋的脑子看看他成天都在想些什么奇葩玩意儿，敢这么拿自己的命开玩笑，都几年了而且还天天想着爆头，无可救药。“ 然后我们可以看看谁先在上帝那里等到另一个人，我猜一定是你等我的。”“Y luego te daré mi corazón. (And then I will give my heart to you. )”“诶，加比，你这个不讲道理啊，是不是又欺负我不懂西班牙语背地里咒我啊！”杰克一脸委屈。“哼，想听懂就学啊，谁让你那么懒，到头来还怪我，管我屁事儿啊。”“所以你是在咒我吗？”杰克一脸沮丧。“I said that you were not going to see me in front of the God. *”莱耶斯最受不了杰克恶意卖萌了，一脸无奈，“而且你打敌人并不一定要杀死他们啊只是为了降低敌军的战斗力啊，伤员得带回去，需要消耗人力物力，某种程度上对敌军损害更大。而且其实胸腔里的重要脏器数量和血管数量更多，也更容易造成致命伤……”“算了算了，不跟你吵了，”杰克最受不了莱耶斯一脸正经地说教了，就像当年一样，“我的肚子也要吵起来了，我可不能以一敌二，我们还是去吃晚饭吧。”

然而守望先锋指挥官的任命，几乎摧毁了这对挚友的关系，他们开始为一些鸡皮蒜毛的小事争论不休，而且还不是如同往日的玩笑，往往吵着吵着就打起来了。而两个强化士兵打起了可不热闹，整个基地都要被掀翻，安娜和齐格勒看着想帮忙却帮不上也是特别尴尬，这样去插一手，不仅不能制止这两个混蛋打架，挨一拳强化士兵的拳头可也不是玩笑话，只能等两个死对头自己干完架，然后估计基地就会有一阵子消停。

终结这场持续之久堪比英法战争的争吵的爆炸发生了，所有人都有幸逃了出来，除了两位指挥官。医疗队在废墟中发现了莫里森，他的伤可以说不重，也不轻。经过检查莫里森只有少许爆炸的弹片嵌入身体，其他的并无大碍，最严重的是嵌入心脏的那一片，因为随时可能脱落，引起大出血或者阻塞，所以必须立刻进行手术，然而心脏又是稀缺资源，他只能在病房熬一天是一天。

莱耶斯的尸体没有被发现。是的，48小时以后，人们已经不再相信能在那堆废墟里找到他了。这不是地震，这是蓄意谋杀的爆炸，黑暗中的人是冲着这点去的，莫里森侥幸躲过，莱耶斯不一定有这个运气，毕竟福无双至，祸不单行。

然而齐格勒相信奇迹，她就是奇迹的创造者。在她的努力下，她找到了莱耶斯，并把他带回来自己的地下实验室。此时莱耶斯的状况可以说不能更糟了，他的头部受到了重创，估计是被坍塌的楼板砸到了，要不是靠着强化士兵的体质，现在估计就是一具尸体了。但是强化士兵也不是神，莱耶斯因为颅内出血，意识已经开始逐渐模糊，他已经这样撑了好几天了，这样的状况已经算是很好了。齐格勒意识到这样的情况死亡风险很大，决心询问莱耶斯器官捐赠的意愿。她当然知道士兵们在入伍前都要填捐赠确认，但是现在这里躺着的不是士兵，而是一位朋友。即使他和莫里森闹矛盾多厉害，都不能改变他们都是朋友这一点。如果她的朋友不愿意，她可以就这么偷偷把他埋葬了，没有人会发现的。但是……齐格勒深吸一口气，忍住眼泪，“加布里尔，你现在的状况很糟糕，我不能保证我的医学奇迹能再次发生，那可不是神力，我要最后问你一次，你是否愿意捐赠你身上的可用器官？”加比虽然很虚弱了，但还是努力做出了点头的动作。

一天，两天，莱耶斯的状况没有丝毫好转，反而越来越严重，他真的需要一个真正的天使来救他了，但是齐格勒仍旧没有放弃。突然似乎已经昏迷的莱耶斯喊了一句“Doctor ! ”齐格勒瞬间转向他。加布里尔仍旧闭着他的眼睛，啊，齐格勒从没有那么希望奇迹降临，加布里尔能张开他那双漂亮的眼睛然后像以前一样调侃说，“我吓你的，我哪有那么容易挂了，我可是强化士兵。而且我可不能比杰克那个老王八蛋死得早！”然而这次不同了他只是用那虚弱沙哑的声音断断续续地说道，“我……曾经答应过杰克……要是他的小心脏被崩了……要把我的……留给他……”齐格勒想借此机会让莱耶斯恢复清醒于是继续追问，“你不是最恨他了么？”没有回应，有的只是一片死寂，莱耶斯彻底陷入昏迷……

天使也会回天乏力，一天以后，莱耶斯被确定为脑死亡，按照他之前签署的文件以及他仍旧有些清醒时的遗愿，齐格勒将他的所有可用器官全数捐献。而遗体则由她秘密埋葬了。

第二天，莫里森在医院接到紧急通知，寻找到了匹配度极高的心脏，可以立即进行移植手术。术前，莫里森问医生，“这颗心脏来自哪里？我真心感谢愿意捐献器官的英雄。”医生拒绝回答。“莫里森先生，这是规矩，你也是知道的……”“但是，你就不能告诉我它来自一个男人还是女人么？”“一名男性。”“他多大了？”“抱歉我不能透露更多了，您该准备手术了。”

手术进行得非常顺利，术后莫里森凭借着强化士兵的超人恢复速度，已经可以出院了。前守望先锋的队员都来看望他了。

时至傍晚，莫里森没有等到他，想等到的人，他问陪同在旁边的齐格勒，“加比还是没有原谅我们吗？我要向他道歉，之前是我错了，战场上应该瞄准胸口的……如果你遇到他了，帮我向他道个歉好么？”齐格勒沉默片刻，重重地点了点头，“好的。如果我遇到他的话。”

旁边无聊的麦克雷反倒当起了病房的主人，打开了电视。电视正在播报晚间新闻。

“前守望先锋长官杰克·莫里森心脏移植手术成功，明天将出院。加布里尔·莱耶斯的尸体还未被发现，但据知情人士透露，已被不愿透露姓名的人士秘密埋葬……”麦克雷十分尴尬地关掉了电视，知趣地和齐格勒一起离开了病房。这个消息大家并不打算瞒着莫里森的，只是现在还有点太早了……

在麦克雷和齐格勒离开之后，莫里森有一种说不出的感觉，他很想喊一喊发泄一下，却都不知道该喊些什么了。

是的，他和莱耶斯闹矛盾够久了。他们天天咒着对方快点死了算了，这一天来了，却感觉怅然若失。

“失去了什么呢？我明明什么都没有失去啊……那一个死对头死了不是好事么……”杰克强挤出微笑。

片刻良久，他叹了一口气自嘲道，“呵，大概是失去了我的心吧……”  
他转向窗外，夜色。抬起头却不能遏制泪水滴落……

莫里森做了一个梦，他梦见了莱耶斯，莱耶斯对着他露出了很久没有露出过的笑容，“Pero tienes mi corazón. ”是的，这次杰克听懂了，那次之后，他有好好听加比的话去学西语的。  
He says,"But you've got my heart."

**Author's Note:**

> *此處為雙關 （對於萊耶斯是說你將不會去上帝面前見到我（因為心臟給了莫里森啊））（對於莫里森就是說你在上帝面前講不會見到我（因為我不會死 哈哈哈））   
> **心到最後也是雙關啦 既指心臟又指誒呀就是心啦……遁走


End file.
